Nothing in Common
by BadLittleGirl
Summary: Soweit jeder sehen kann, haben Percy und Oliver überhaupt nichts gemeinsam. Aber das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit, wie Percy bestätigen kann. PercyOliver. ÜBERSETZUNG


**Autor: **Padfoot Reincarnated, zu finden unter http//: www. / u/ 669421 (ihr wisst ja, das liebe FFnet spinnt so rum)

**Author's Note: **Das hier ist Slash, Leute. Percy/Oliver, wer es nicht mag, soll's nicht lesen.  
**Translator's Note: **Wie gesagt, Slash, aber in gemäßigten Maß, also keine Sorge ;)

**Genre: **General, Romance  
**Rating: **PG12, würde ich sagen  
**Inhalt: **Soweit man es sehen kann, haben Percy und Oliver überhaupt nichts gemeinsam. Aber das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit, wie Percy bestätigen kann.  
**Hauptrollen: **Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter Universum gehört JKR, Story _Padfoot Reincarnated_.

* * *

**Nothing in Common

* * *

**

Percy Weasley wusste genau, was er in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zu erwarten hatte. 

Er hatte _Die Gesichte von Hogwarts _durchgelesen und _Wie man sein erstes Jahr überlebt. _Er hatte mit seinem Cousin gesprochen und seinen Eltern und seinen beiden älteren Brüdern. Er hatte, ziemlich besorgt, Dumbledore geeult, um sicherzugehen, dass Bill über den Test am ersten Tag log.

Bevor er überhaupt einen Fuß in den Zug gesetzt hatte, wusste er, dass er nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Er wusste, dass es, im Durchschnitt, fünf Jungen und fünf Mädchen pro Haus pro Jahr gab. Er wusste, dass Erstklässler sechs Fächer belegen sollten.

Er glaubte nicht, dass irgendetwas schief gehen könnte.

Aber als er in der Reihe stand und zuschaute, wie die anderen Kinder, eines nach dem anderen, ihren Häusern zugeteilt wurden, schien keines von ihnen auf Gryffindor zuzusteuern. Er erinnerte sich an 1872, als ein ganzer Jahrgang nach Ravenclaw kam, und an erst 1936, als überhaupt niemand nach Gryffindor kam. Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, der einzige Erstklässler in Gryffindor zu sein.

Schließlich kamen die Ws dran, und Percy war an der Reihe. Er zwängte sich den Hut auf den Kopf und dieser dachte ernsthaft über jedes einzelne Haus nach, bevor er ihn schließlich nach Gryffindor übergab. Er eilte zum Tisch und setzte sich neben seine Brüder, und lächelte, als Bill ihm auf die Schulter schlug, und gab Charlie fünf.

Endlich entspannt, drehte er sich um, um zu sehen, wie der Rest der Erstklässler einsortiert wurde. Es waren nur noch fünf übrig, zwei Jungs und drei Mädchen. Zu seiner gewaltigen Überraschung kam der Junge direkt nach ihm, Oliver Wood, auch nach Gryffindor.

Der Junge, Wood, setzte sich direkt neben ihm auf die Bank. „Hi", sagte er. „Sieht aus, als wären wir die einzigen Gryffindors dieses Jahr."

Percy lächelte höflich und warf Charlie einen nervösen Blick zu. Er glaubte nicht, dass er gerne nur einen anderen Zimmergenossen haben wollte. Was, wenn sie nicht gut zurecht kommen würden?

Nunja, er würde nur sichergehen müssen, dass sie _doch_ gut zurecht kommen würden, das war alles.

Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Ja, vermutlich.", sagte er. „Mein Name ist Percy Weasley."

Der Junge nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ich bin Oliver Wood."

* * *

Nach dem, was man hört, hätten sie keine Freunde sein sollen. 

Oliver bewies bald, dass er ein Quidditch Fanatiker war. Er war bei weitem der beste Flieger in ihrem Jahr; Madam Hooch gab ihm manche Stunden frei und ließ ihn die Zeit zum Lernen hernehmen. Percy war kein Versager beim Fliegen, aber er mochte es nicht, wenn die Klasse höher als ungefähr 20 Meter gehen sollte. Oliver verwendete seine freie Zeit, um Quidditch Strategien auf seinen Notizen für Geschichte der Zauberei zu skizzieren – Percy hätte sie zum Lernen benutzt.

So besessen wie Oliver von Quidditch war, so war Percy gleichermaßen mit seiner Schularbeit beschäftigt. Er trat Lerngruppen bei – und gründete sogar eine. Er las mehr, als das, was für die Schule verlangt wurde, und lernte lächerlich lange Blätter mit Fakten auswendig. Was Oliver in diesem Jahr las, bestand aus Percys Notizen für Zaubertränke und einer Biographie des Hüters der Ballycastle Bats.

Nach vielem, was man hörte, waren sie _keine_ Freunde.

Immerhin sah man Percy nie die Quidditch Spiele mit Oliver ansehen. Und wenn Percy lange Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte und nach irgendeiner undurchsichtigen Tatsache für die Beendung eines Aufsatzes suchte, war Oliver nirgends in der Nähe.

Aber wenn man einen von beiden gefragt hätte, wer ihr bester Freund war, hätten beide, ohne nachzudenken, den jeweils anderen genannt.

Letztendlich war Percy wohl nicht so sehr an Quidditch interessiert wie Oliver, aber Oliver fand ihn absolut urkomisch, wenn er den Kapitän der Slytherins nachmachte. Und vielleicht war Oliver nicht so fleißig wie Percy, aber Percy konnte niemand anderen finden, der Koboldstein halb so gut spielen konnte.

Sobald er in der zweiten Klasse war, hatte Percy seine Ängste, er würde nicht mit Oliver zurecht kommen, lange vergessen. Es gefiel ihm, nur einen Zimmergenossen zu haben.

Oder zumindest mochte er die Tatsache, dass sein einer Zimmergenosse Oliver Wood war.

* * *

Es war nicht wahr, dass sie überhaupt nichts gemeinsam hatten. Beide Jungen liebten zum Beispiel Schneeballschlachten. 

Fred und George bewiesen, sobald sie nach Hogwarts kamen, dass sie ziemlich geeignet dafür waren, diese zu veranstalten. Bis zu Percys zweitem Jahr hatten sie es geschafft, dass die meisten Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs der Schule mitmachten.  
Jeder kämpfte für sich, Schnee flog überall herum.

Percy und Oliver hatten schnell einen Platz neben dem Rand des Sees gefunden, um dort ihre Festung zu bauen. So gab es kaum einen Weg für irgendjemanden, sich von hinten an sie heranzuschleichen. Der See war kaum zugefroren, und Percy konnte sehen, wie sich der Riesenkrake unter der dünnen Eisschicht umherbewegte.

Sobald der Schutzwall gebaut war, begannen die Jungs, so schnell sie konnten, Schneebälle zu machen. Sie arbeiteten schweigend, das einzige Geräusch ihr flaches Atmen. Percys Brille beschlug, und er konnte kaum etwas sehen. Ihre Finger wurden taub und blau in ihren Handschuhen.

Oliver wurde es, wie es vorherzusehen war, langweilig bei der eintönigen Arbeit des Schneeballmachens. Er hörte auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, lehnte sich gegen die Schneewand, die sie aufgebaut hatten, und beobachtete seinen Freund.  
Percy machte unbeirrt weiter, und machte fieberhaft eine große Menge von Schneebällen. Oliver grinste.

„Hey, Percy?"

Percy sah endlich von seiner Arbeit auf. Er war überrascht, Oliver einfach dasitzen zu sehen, wie er vollkommen entspannt aussah. „Ja?"

"Duck dich."

Percy schrie auf, als Oliver die erstbesten Schneebälle ergriff und sie warf. Schnee war in seiner Jacke, seinen Stiefeln, seinen Handschuhen. Oliver lachte.

Aber nicht lange. Percy packte einen Haufen nassen Schnee vom See und stopfte ihn in Olivers Kragen. Oliver prustete und kitzelte Percy zu Boden, wobei er seine Arme und Beine in Schnee begrub.

"Lass mich los!", schrie Percy, lachend.

Oliver tat so, als denke er darüber nach. „Ich denke nicht.", sagte er schließlich und setzte sich direkt auf Percys Brust und hielt seine Arme am Boden fest.

Percy lachte wieder, aber nach einem halbherzigen Kampf um Freiheit schwiegen beide Jungen.

Olivers Gesicht war direkt über Percys, und Percy konnte jede Schneeflocke sehen, die in seinen Wimpern hing. Er konnte jede Sommersprosse auf seinen rosa Wangen sehen und er konnte sehen, wie seine von der Kälte blauen Lippen zitterten.

Wenn sich einer von beiden ein paar Zentimeter bewegt hätte, hätten sich ihre Lippen berührt.

Aber Fred und George platzen hinein, und veranstalteten Kriegsgeschrei und warfen Schnee so schnell sie konnten. Oliver half Percy hastig auf und sie besiegten die Zwillinge ziemlich ordentlich.

Percy konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie alleine gelassen worden wären.

* * *

Percy und Oliver hatten sich immer etwas geschenkt, aber das fünfte Jahr war das erste, in dem seine Mutter für sowohl Familie als auch Freunde Pullover gemacht hatte. 

Sie hatte einen Pullover für Fred und Georges Freund Lee gestrickt. Harry Potter bekam auch einen. Aber der Pullover, der Percy am meisten gefiel, war Olivers. Er war grün, mit einem großes OW darauf. Oliver zog ihn sich sofort über den Kopf, und er passte perfekt.

"Steht das W für Wood oder Weasley?", fragte Oliver und täuschte Verwirrung vor.

Percy lachte, als sein Freund sich abmühte, die Arme durch die Ärmel zu stecken. „Weasley, glaube ich", sagte er. „Von mir und den Zwillingen hat Mum wahrscheinlich so viel von dir gehört, dass sie dich für ihren verlorenen Sohn hält."

Oliver grinste. „Vielleicht _bin_ ich ein Weasley", sagte er. „Es würde erklären, warum ich so viel Zeit mit dir verbringe"

Percy verdrehte die Augen und kicherte. „Lass uns runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", schlug er vor.

"Okay", stimmte Oliver zu, und sie gingen aus den Schlafsälen, Seite an Seite.

Oliver blieb in der Tür stehen und deutete nach oben. „Mistelzweig", sagte er.

Percy seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Das erklärte zumindest, worüber die Zwillinge vorher so gekichert hatten. „Wir können ihn einfach ignorieren", sagte er.

Oliver hielt inne. „Ich will aber nicht", sagte er und drückte seine Lippen auf Percys.

Percy war nicht ganz sicher, wie seine Hände ihren Weg zu Olivers Gesicht fanden, oder seine Brille den Weg auf den Boden.

Er wusste aber, dass ziemlich viel Zeit verging, bevor sie ihren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fanden.

* * *

Ihr wisst hundertpro, was ich jetzt von euch will, also los - klick, klick ;-) 


End file.
